1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drying rack devices and more particularly pertains to a new drying rack device that can be collapsed for easy storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of drying rack devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,473,862 describes a device that combines a dining table and sink. Within the sink is found a rack for holding dishes to be dried. Another type of drying rack device is U.S. Pat. No. 2,538,233 that is mountable to a wall and can be extended downwardly for receiving dishes. This allows a person to dry the dishes over a sink. Yet another such drying device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,516,956 that includes both a catch basin and a vertical support for dishes.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that can hold dishes in a vertical orientation so that they can properly dry, but that includes the ability to collapse so that it can be laid flat against a sink or drying basin bottom, or stored in a more compact manner. This would preferably be done by including a modified sink in which a drying rack is mounted for easy retrieval or storage. This would increase the aesthetics of the device, which is typically very unattractive, and will also allow a person to store the drying device underneath the sink.